El Cumpleaños De Burpy
by DreamdyFF
Summary: El cumpleaños de Burpy a llegado pero Eli Shane no tenia planeado nada para esta pequeña infierno, Trixie y Kord lo ayudaran a organizarle algo de ultima hora. Contiene EliXie
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva escribiendo fics y espero que les guste :D

EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BURPY

En BajoTerra era un día común,en el refugio shane todos estaban en la sala a excepción de dos babosas.

Idioma de las babosas.

Hey Burpy, despierta-decía Joules-Hey despierta-al ver que no tenia resultado decidió usar su especialidad- DESPIERTA!-grito Joules electrocutando a Burpy.

Burpy se sobo su cabe cita y después miro a Joules enojado por el acto que realizó.

HEY! se puede saber porque hiciste eso?-le dijo Burpy algo enojado.

Pues tal vez ¡PARA QUE DESPIERTES!?-grito Joules.

Pues que horas son?-dijo Burpy algo somnoliento (creo que se escribe asi).

No tan tarde-dijo Joules tranquilamente-SOLO LAS TRES DE LA TARDE-grito la babosa electroshock.

A entonces...espera...LAS TRES DE LA TARDE?-Burpy grito tan sorprendido que casi le da un infarto (ok creo que exagere con lo de el infarto XD) salio disparado a la parte de abajo del refugio.

Joules solo miro a Burpy salir disparado y luego rió-Ja, se la creyó-se dijo a si mismo Joules yéndose a la sala del refugio.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo, Burpy vio a todas las babosas desayunando al igual que la banda de shane, pero en todos (menos en pronto) se veía una cara de asco.

Joules me las va a pagar-se dijo Burpy.

En eso llego Joules y lo primero que vio fue a una infierno muy molesta.

Ja, ja, me creerás si te digo que mi reloj esta fallando y decía mal la hora?-dijo Joules con nerviosismo.

Tu ni siquiera tienes reloj- dijo Burpy molesto, después de eso encendió su cabe cita muy enojado.

Joules trago saliva al ver el acto de la infierno, antes de que esta se le aventara encima...

Si algo corto, y por el momento no se le encuentra parecido con el titulo pero en el siguiente cap. ya se vera (claro si quieren continuación.

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Burpy, ahí estas, te he estado buscando-dijo el ojiazul a la infierno

Burpy al ver al Shane ahí, apago su llama y miro a Eli con su sonrisa mas falsa.

Ok Burpy, no se que esta pasando aquí pero sera mejor que te lleve a otro lado antes de que termines haciendo "una electroshock asada"- le dijo Eli a Burpy.

"No suena mal eso de la electroshock asada" pensó Burpy frotándose su bracito en su mentón con una sonrisa malvada.

HEY A QUIEN LE TOCA LAVAR LOS PLATOS HOY?!-grito Pronto desde la cocina.

Hay no- se decía Eli a si mismo, pues Pronto había cocinado una de sus mas "deliciosas" recetas topoides.

Burpy al ver la cara que tenia su dueño, solo se empezó a reír, Joules aprovecho este momento y se fue antes de que se convirtiera en "una electroshock asada" como había dicho Eli.

Eli seguia con su expresión de asco con solo saber llo que tenia que lavar.

Esto va para BabosaNet-oyó a una voz familiar y al mirar de donde venia se puso un poco avergonzado por lo que grabo su compañera (Trixie por si no se dieron cuenta), pero tampoco dejaría que su cara estuviera en BabosaNet.

Oh no, tu no subirás eso a BabosaNet- Dijo Eli acercándose a Trixie.

Nadie me lo puede impedir, ademas mejor ve a la cocina ya que unos platos llenos de sobra de insectos te están esperando en el fregadero-le dijo Trixie tratando de no reírse, pero le fue en vano pues poco después empezó a reír.

Oye Trix, no es gracioso- dijo Eli un poco enojado por el comentario pero no podia hacer mas ante esos ojos hermosos (EliXie XD)- lavar los platos cuando cocina Pronto es asqueroso- dijo Eli.

No te preocupes Eli, Pronto no dejo nada-dijo Kord acercándose a donde estaban-por cierto, cuando discuten parecen una pareja. Tortolitos-dijo Kord con cara picara.

N-no s-seas... ridículo (perdón no soy buena con los tartamudeos)- Dijo Trixie algo sonrojada.

S-si T-Tri-Trixie tiene razón, no seas ridículo- dijo Eli tartamudeando y algo sonrojado.

Aja, como digan- dijo Kord- pero sus caras lo dicen todo- señalo a sus rostros, estos al darse cuenta que estaban sonrojados, se pusieron AÚN peor, Kord solo rió.

Bueno al menos eso ya no es lo peor- dijo Eli sin darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta.

A que te refieres con que al menos eso ya no es lo peor?- pregunto una Trixie confundida.

Pues es que- Eli miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie más lo escuchara ademas de Trixie y Kord- es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Burpy, bueno amenos es lo que decía mi papá-dijo Eli un poco desanimado.

Yo sigo sin entender, si es el cumpleaños de Burpy, que tiene de malo?- pregunto Trixie un poco confundida.

Trixie tiene razón, que tiene de malo el cumpleaños de tu mejor babosa?-pregunto Kord aun mas confundido que Trixie.

Pues que el tiempo se me paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hacerle nada, ni siquiera comprarle un regalito-dijo Eli un poco triste.

Pues talvez podamos hacerle una pequeña sorpresa aún- dijo Trixie.

A que te refieres? Como aras que Burpy se valla solo del refugio? - dijo Eli.

No ira solo, mis babosas se encargaran de eso mientras nosotros hacemos la fiesta para burpy- dijo trixie.

Buena idea Trix, pero como exactamente le aran tus babosas?- pegunto Eli algo confundido- ademas tengo platos que lavar- dijo Eli recordando lo que debía de hacer.

No te preocupes Eli- dijo Kord-PRONTOOOO!- grito Kord.

Se te ofrece algo troll?-Pregunto Pronto-Pues ya que Pronto el Magnifico tiene mejores cosas que hacer- dijo Pronto como siempre con sus alagos a si mismo en tercera persona.

Pues que lastima porque yo pensaba que podrias hacerme un favor a cambio de que te diera un bolso nuevo-dijo Kord con una mirada de decepcionado aunque sabia que el topoide aria lo que fuera con tal de tener un nuevo bolso.

Ahora que Pronto lo piensa, no tiene nada que hacer, así que dime, que tiene que hacer pronto el magnifico a cambio de un nuevo bolso- pregunto pronto con curiosidad.

Pues solo lavar los platos esta semana y ya- dijo kord

Por un día de lavar platos pronto conseguirá un bolso?- dijo Pronto sorprendido

Así es- respondió Kord

Tenemos un trato-dijo Pronto estrechando la mano con kord, despues de eso, se fue corriendo directo a la cocina.

Bueno eso ya esta resuelto, pero aun me pregunto como le aran tus babosas Trix?- pregunto el chico shane a la chica sting (quería poner eso xD)

Fácil, solo se llevaran a Burpy diciéndolo que quieren jugar con el- dijo la ojiverde

Buena idea Trix-dijo Kord con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias-dijo Trixie orgullosa de su idea.

Por nada-contesto kord

Oigan, esto es enserio, como conseguiremos las cosas para la fiesta si a queremos hacer ya?-pregunto el ojiazul

Buena pregunta-dijo la ojiverde

Oh genial, ahora que?-dijo kord

Segundo cap de El Cumpleaños De Burpy, ahora si entienden porque se llama así el fic

Porfa denle like a mi pagina en facebook Angelith349

A, casi lo olvido, Crix te queria preguntar si quieres aparecer en el fic, bueno ahora si, nos leemos depués


	3. Chapter 3

El Cumpleaños De Burpy Parte 3

Que tal si vamos a una compra rápida a la caverna comercial?-propuso el Shane.

No lo se Eli, la caverna comercial es un poco lejos-dijo Trixie

Trixie tiene razón, ademas las babosas le pueden jugar una broma a Pronto y si nos tardamos, quien sabe que mas le hagan-dijo el troll como excusa para dejarlos solos.

Ok, yo me quedo-dijo la ojiverde.

NO!, yo me quedo-dijo el troll o mas bien grito.

En serio Kord, yo me quedo-respondió la ojiverde.

Insisto, yo me quedo-volvió a decir el Troll-ademas, como insinúas bajar a Pronto?-Pregunto Kord-No te ofendas pero no creo que puedas bajarlo con esos bracitos tan delgados-dijo kord señalando los brazos de esta.

OYE!-dijo Trixie al sentirse ofendida.

Dije que no te ofendieras-dijo el troll al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

Basta chicos-interrumpió el Shane.

Oigan, ustedes DOS-dijo kord enfocándose en la palabra dos-van a la caverna comercial, yo cuido de pronto mientras las babosas de Trixie se encargan de mantener a Burpy alejado del refugio, entendido?-dijo kord

Bien, sera mejor irnos si queremos regresar pronto-dijo el Shane

* * *

><p>EN EL CAMINO A LA CAVERNA COMERCIAL<p>

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado mejor dicho, Trixie estaba pensando en lo suyo o mejor dicho en cierto Shane, mientras que Eli aun pensaba en el cumpleaños de Burpy y miles de preocupaciones se le venían a la cabeza, pero solo pensar en cierta pelirroja lo ponía mejor.

El silencio de por si ya era incomodo cuando iba toda la banda, ahora lo seria mas al ir solo estos dos.

Trix-dijo el Shane para romper el silencio.

Si?-pregunto la ojiverde.

Te puedo decir algo, sin que te burles de mi?-pregunto el ojiazul.

Claro, pero por qué me burlaría de ti?-dijo la ojiverde un poco confundida.

Pues...tal vez...tal vez por lo que te diré-dijo el shane un poco nervioso.

Eli, me digas lo que me digas, no me burlare de ti, lo juro-dijo la pelirroja.

Pues...que tu...tu me...-el Shane no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues alguien lo interrumpio.

YA LLEGAMOS!-dijo trixie feliz pues debían de darse prisa.

El Shane por dentro quería explotar, pues justo cuando le iba a decir sus sentimientos a la pelirroja este fue interrumpido por ella, pero no le quedo de otra, pues en eso recordó a que iban a la caverna comercial.

Hicieron las compras lo mas rápido que pudieron, pues debían llegar al refugio en media hora si querían que todo saliera bien, pues Burpy no estaría fuera del refugio mucho tiempo.

HORAS ANTES EN EL REFUGIO SHANE

Burpy estaba en el sofá un poco triste pues era su cumpleaños y para colmo su dueño se olvido de el y no se lo llevo.

* * *

><p>Idioma de las babosas<p>

Burpy?-dijo la babosa tornado de Trixie al ver a Burpy tan triste. Pero este ya sabia el plan pues Kord se lo había dicho.

A? a eres tu, ¿qué pasa Bluster?-dijo Burpy un poco decaído.

La pregunta te la debería de hacer yo. ¿Que te pasa Burpy? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-pregunto Bluster.

Estoy bien, no me pasa nada Bluster-dijo Burpy aun triste

Sabias que eres igual o peor que Eli diciendo mentiras?-dijo Bluster pues era claro que estaba mintiendo.

Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños pero creo que a Eli se le olvido, incluso se le olvido llevarme con el-dijo Burpy con esta carita :(

Y si te dejo descansar por ser tu cumple?-dijo Bluster.

Pero Eli sabe que a mi no me importa el día que sea, yo siempre ire con el-dijo Burpy.

Oye, cuantos cumples?-Pregunto Bluster.

Cumplo 12, por?(ok ese numero lo escogí al azar, no se cuantos tenga en realidad)-dijo Burpy.

No, por nada-dijo Bluster sorprendido.

Me dejarías de hacer tantas preguntas?-dijo Burpy pues parecía que estaba en un interrogatorio.

Esta bien-dijo Bluster recordando lo que debía hacer-Y si vamos con las demás babosas para que celebremos tu cumple?. Trixie tampoco nos llevo.

Ok. Cambiando de tema, crees que algún día al fin se declararan su amor?-Pregunto la infierno ya cansado que estos dos solo se trataran como amigos.

Ojala-dijo Bluster con la misma opinión.

Bluster, a donde vamos a ir?-pregunto Burpy.

No se-admitió la babosa tornado pues esta no recibió indicaciones exactas sobre a donde llevar a Burpy.

CON LOS TORTOLITOS EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Iban a medio camino. El Shane iba cabizbajo pues no sabia si al decirle a Trixie sus sentimientos, esta lo tomaria bien o mal y tenia miedo de que su amistad se acabara por su culpa. Pues es difícil convivir con alguien sabiendo que le gusta pero a ti no (o no?).

De nuevo, el silencio tenia invadido el lugar hasta que la voz de una chica lo rompio.

Hola Trixie-dijo una chica de cabello color caramelo y los ojos color café chocolate. Tenia una coleta alta y vestía de rojo con unas botas de combate altas.

Hola Crix-dijo la pelirroja feliz de ver a su amiga-Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Pues venia de paseo, y tu. ¿qué haces a solas con Eli?-pregunto Crixar con una sonrisa picara

No es lo que piensas Crix, Eli y yo vinimos de compras para la fiesta de Burpy-dijo Trixie

Eso es cierto Eli?-le pregunto Crixar a Eli con una cara de no te creo Trixie.

A? ¿que? oh hola Crixar-dijo Eli pues estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Que si es cierto que tu y Trixie fueron a la caverna comercial por algo para la fiesta de Burpy?-repitió Crixar

A si, es el cumple de Burpy pero no tenia nada organizado para el, así que vinimos a una compra rápida para una mini fiesta-dijo el ojiazul.

Ok...los puedo acompañar?-pregunto la ojicafé

Claro-dijo Trixie

Oye Eli, no traes a tu babosa enigma?-pregunto la ojicafé

Hablas de Mo?-dijo el ojiazul.

Si-respondió la chica.

No, no la traigo-dijo el shane.

Oh bueno-dijo la ojicafe decepcionada pues quería ver a esa pequeña ternura

CONTINUARA

Perdón por no actualizar pero no e tenido tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta

A donde llevara Bluster a Burpy? dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que tiene que estar un poco alejado del refugio shane

Por cierto, gracias por los 17 likes en mi pagina de facebook :D me cambie el nombre, ahora soy Angelithshane349

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Después_****_ de mas de una semana sin actualizar, e aquí la cuarta y ultima parte de El Cumpleaños De Burpy_**

* * *

><p><em>EN EL REFUGIO SHANE<em>...

_Idioma de las babosas_

Mmm... que tal si vamos a la caverna espina de pez?-pregunto la babosa tornado.(gracias a Guest, un amigo anónimo, por sugerir esa caverna)

Suena bien-dijo la infierno.

* * *

><p><em>Con los tortolitos...y Crixar...<em>

Ok... algo de que hablar?-pregunto la ojicafe.

Nop-dijo la ojiverde con gran sinceridad.

El shane otra vez en sus pensamientos. Mientras las chicas lo miraban extrañadas de que estuviera tan callado, el no era asi. Al parecer el silencio iba ganando, pues otra vez tenia invadido el lugar.

Ok, esto ya es muy incomodo-dijo la ojicafe

Demasiado si me lo preguntas a mi-dijo la ojiverde-Eli? Eli? ELI SHANE!-grito, pues parecía que la estuviera ignorando.

Que? oh, perdón trix, estaba metido en mis pensamientos.-dijo el ojiazul.

Enserio? no me di cuenta-dijo la ojiverde con sarcasmo.

Y... sobre que eran eso pensamientos?-pregunto la ojicafe con picaría.

CRIXAR!-dijo el ojiazul incomodo por el comentario.

Perdón, pero debías de estar MUY metido en tus pensamientos para que no nos escucharas-explico la chica, y al parecer tenia razón pues debia de estar muy metido en sus pensamientos para ignorar incluso a trixie. Pues aunque Pronto estuviera cantando como loco, el la escuchaba.

Llegaron al refugio, estacionaron las mecas lo mas silencioso que pudieron pus no sabia si burpy seguía ahí o no. (Hablando de Burpy, vamos con el)

* * *

><p><em>En alguna parte de la caverna espina de pez...<em>

_Idioma de las babosas_

Ok, ahora que?-pregunto la infierno.

Pues... a divertirnos?-pregunto la babosa tornado.

Y con quienes?-pregunto la infierno pues no había ninguna babosa ademas de ellos dos.

En eso se escucha un gruñido, que al parecer era de un sabueso de babosas. Ambas babosas voltearon y lo que encontraron fue a un sabueso que tenia toda la intención de comérselos-CORRE!-grito burpy. La infierno se fue unos cuantos centímetros para voltear a ver a la tornado ahí parada viendo al sabueso-Vamonos-dijo la infierno agarrando a la tornado para salir huyendo.

Siguieron así un tiempo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida-Burpy-dijo la tornado.

Si?-respondió la infierno.

Fue un gusto conocerte-concluyo la tornado cerrando los ojos para esperar su final. Pero al ver que nada sucedió, abrió los ojos para ver a una babosa infierno quemando las patas del sabueso.

Burpy?-pregunto la tornado, pues pensó que quien lo estaba quemando era burpy.

Si?-dijo Burpy, con sus ojitos cerrados por el miedo. Bluster al ver a su amigo ahí, al lado suyo, se sorprendió al ver otra babosa infierno. Lo que mas le sorprendía era que también la otra infierno era megamorph, por eso se confundo.-Abre los ojos.

La infierno abrió los ojos y lo primero que captaron sus pequeños ojitos fue a una infierno idéntica a el.-Wow...-fue lo único que dijo la infierno, pues nunca pensó ver a otra infierno, y mucho menos también megamorph.

El sabueso se había ido pues no quería terminar achicharrado. La infierno misteriosa volteo a donde estaban las otras dos.-Hola-dijo la infierno.

Hola-dijeron las otras dos babosas al unisono.

Tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez que anden por aquí, nunca se sabe cuando un sabueso de babosas ataca-dijo la infierno.

Me llamo Bluster-se presento la babosa tornado.

Hola Bluster. Yo me llamo Flame pero me dicen Flamy-dijo la infierno. Miro a la otra infierno.-Como se llama tu amigo?.

Se llama Burpy, pero no se porque rayos no responde-dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo. Se coloco en frente de el, pero la infierno lo quito y siguió mirando a Flamy.

Ahh... bueno...yo me voy-dijo Flamy.

Puedes quedarte... si quieres.-dijo Burpy.-Bluster y yo veníamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

De hecho Burpy, creo que ya deberíamos de regresar al refugio, no creo que a Eli le agrade que no estés cuando regreses-dijo Bluster, pues se estaba llegando la hora que kord le había dicho.

Quien es Eli?-pregunto Flamy.

Es mi dueño, y la dueña de Bluster se llama Trixie.-dijo Burpy

No pensé que tuvieran dueños.-respondió flamy

Como creías que nos hicimos megamorph?-pregunto Bluster

Mega...que?-dijo un poco confundida la infierno.

Es cuando una babosa evoluciona-dijo Burpy con una voz dulce.

Pues no se, jejeje-dijo la infierno.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros? podrías ser parte del equipo.-dijo la babosa tornado.

Yo ya tengo dueño-dijo la infierno.

Enserio?-preguntaron las otras dos al unisono

Si-les afirmo.

Quien es?-pregunto la tornado.

No te puedo decir-dijo Flamy

Por?-pregunto Burpy.

Secretos-dijo Flamy.

Bueno... y quieres venir con nosotros, o no?-pregunto Burpy

Claro-dijo sonriente la infierno

* * *

><p><em>En el refugio shane...<em>

Quedo lindo-dijo la pelirroja mirando las decoraciones

Para haberlo hecho en media hora, esta bien-dijo la pelicafé

Mejor cállate Crix que tu no hiciste nada. Solo estuviste jugando con Mo-dijo con enojo la pelirroja.

Las babosas estaban en la ventana atentas por si llegaban Burpy y Bluster. Eli estaba con Kord y Pronto en la cocina asegurándose de que Pronto no cocinara insectos.

El pastel era rectangular, el fondo era blanco, tenia una babosa infierno hecha con betún y abajo con letras que parecían de fuego decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BURPY".

Las babosas vieron unas babosas aproximarse e hicieron la señal que indicaba que Burpy ya llegaba. Trixie llego con mini gorritos y mini espanta suegras (espanta-suegras xD). Las babosas tomaron un sombrero y un espanta suegras y se los pusieron en sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

><p><em>Afuera del refugio...<em>

Este es su refugio?-pregunto Flamy sorprendida.

Si, y eso que no lo has visto por dentro.-dijo Joules metiéndose a la conversación.

Quien es el?-dijo Flamy a Burpy

Me llamo Joules-se presento la electroshock

No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me hiciste en la mañana Joules-dijo Burpy.

¿Que te hizo?-pregunto Flamy un poco curiosa.

Digamos que le di una pequeña descarga en la mañana para despertarlo-dijo Joules riéndose un poco

Mejor cállate o enserio te convertirás en una electroshock asada, Joules-amenazo Burpy.

Y si mejor entramos?-propuso Bluster.

Me parece bien-dijo Flamy.

Bluster y Flamy iban adelante y cuando Burpy los iba a seguir, un bracito lo detuvo-¿te gusta...verdad?-pregunto Joules con picaria.

Mejor deja de molestar si quieres seguir crudo y vivo-dijo burpy dejando solo a Joules

Entonces, es un si?-pregunto Joules siguiendo a las demás.

Burpy iba entrando sin importancia hasta que se oyó un-**¡SORPRESA!**-dijeron todas sus compañeras al igual que la banda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una bolsa de confeti entera le callo encima.

Pronto, te dije que solo un puño, no la bolsa entera-dijo trixie buscando a la infierno en la montaña que había formado el confeti.

Perdón-se disculpo el topoide.

Una vez que trixie encontró a la infierno, otra infierno le coloco un sombre rito naranja-Feliz cumpleaños burpy-dijo Flamy con una dulce sonrisa. La infierno se le quedo mirando como un bobo.

Creo que alguien tiene una babosa especial-dijo Eli con una cara picara. Burpy lo miro y le hizo una caria de "aguanta que tu estas peor con trixie"

Crixar y Trixie llegaron con comida para la banda y las babosas-para las babosas... mini zanahorias-dijo Trixie levantando una tapa que tenia un plato lleno.

Y para nosotros...pizza!-dijo Crixar levantando la tapa de la caja de la pizza.-ya que cierto topoide arruino la comida de hoy y tuvimos que pedirla a pizza rebote.

Cuando terminaron la comida. Llego la hora del pastel. Flamy fue quien prendió las be-litas para que Burpy las apagara. Como no las alcanzaba. Eli lo agarro para que soplara las be-litas, una vez que las apago **ZAZ! **Eli lo soltó haciendo que este quedara embarrado por completo de betún. Burpy enojado, hizo una bola grande de betún y se la lanzo justo en los labios.

Eli-dijo Trixie riéndose

Si?-pregunto el shane

Tienes betún en la boca-dijo trixie**-**deja te los limpio-agarro una servilleta y se acerco al shane. Este la agarro desprevenida y le dio un beso embarrando la de betún tambien.

Tanto las babosas como el resto de la banda y Crixar empezaron a aplaudir-Al fin!-se oyo un chillido de parte de Burpy, obviamente solo las babosas entendieron lo que le dio un beso a Burpy en la mejilla y lo puso mas rojo que un tomatito (n.n)

**EL FIN!**

* * *

><p>y asi termina mi primer fic :D les agradezco a todos por sus reviews :3<p> 


End file.
